My Ex enemy, My new comfort
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: I got more reviews than I expected! Thank you all! I will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first father son relation ship Idea between Anti Cosmo and Timmy. Timmy's POV. Animeangel008 requested an AC/Timmy fan-fic, so here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting up in bad after the worst nightmare I had ever had. I felt warm arms encircling me, telling me in a British accent everything would be okay. A light was poofed on, and I looked down to see that my comforter had blue arms, I turned to look at this persons face, and it was Anti Cosmo. He had me in his lap, and he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, cupping my face in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, still stroking away the tears from my face. I shook my head no, and continued to let it all out. He held me like that for a while and said, "I'm not evil anymore." Still crying, I gave him a confused look. "I don't want to be evil. I want to be more father-like. And you are all I have to do this with. Your Godparents, Jorgen, and I decided whenever Cosmo and Wanda were away, I would be filling in." I half smiled, and I leaned into him. I continued to cry as he stroked my hair.

"There there, it's okay." Finally, I fell fast asleep in his arms.

Author's POV

Anti Cosmo used his wand to make Timmy levitate in the air. He pushed the covers back some more, levitated Timmy onto the bed, and tucked him in. He turned the light off and kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Timmy." And Anti Cosmo poofed out.

"Goodnight, Anti Cosmo." And Timmy, for real this time, fell asleep.

______________________________________________________

Sorry it was so short! I'm sorry If this was horrible. I didn't really understand what I should write about. If I get a different idea, I'll delete this and post the new idea. No flaming or cursing, or so called "Constructive-Criticism" as people say these days. That is just a nice way of putting, "You and your story stink. Redo it."

Your Friend, I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon


	2. Chapter 2

This one I also forgot about! So sorry! K, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Timmy's POV

Okay, last night might have been one of the weirdest. He was an old enemy. He hasn't tried to kill me lately, so, I guess I'll just have to give him a chance.

"We're back!" My godparents said, dropping their stuff and coming to hug me. They had been in Hawaii for two weeks. "How are you?" Wanda said.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine, I wasn't feeling well and they could tell.

"Timmy don't lie to me." Wanda said.

"Okay, I feel sick."

"Lay down." She ordered. I did as she commanded and waited as she went away for a minute. Cosmo came over and put a hand to my forehead. He jerked it away. Oh-boy. He started to rub my arm and looked like he wanted to hold me, but was kind of afraid to. Wanda came back.

"Is he warm?" She asked, readying a thermometer.

"He's burning up." Cosmo replied getting off the bed. She looked at me.

"Turn over." She said. The look of shock on my face showed her I wasn't going to use that kind of thermometer, ever. "I'm just kidding. Open wide and let me put this under your tongue." I did as I was told. A second later it started beeping. "104.3. Wow, I though a hundred was high." A sudden poof shocked us all. The man that had come that night was standing there with a first aid kit.

"I came to help." Said Anti-Cosmo, pulling out Anti-biotics and poofing up a really cold washcloth.

* * *

A little while later, Anti-Cosmo was still trying to get my temperature to drop and we were the only ones in the room. Cosmo and Wanda went to ask the Fairy world doctor what to do. So far, my fever was going up, not down.

"I knew I felt something last night…" The Anti Fairy mumbled.

"Felt what?"

"I shouldn't have left, I felt your forehead and it was really warm." He lifted the washcloth up a little and I could see tear tracks down his cheeks. "Figures, your eyes are still really red." He put the washcloth down again. I was falling asleep quickly.

"Timmy, I need you to stay awake." He said, cooling the washcloth again. I did as I was told. Cosmo and Wanda came back.

"Well, the doctor said this was very rare, and it wasn't contagious." Wanda said.

"That's good. Is it easily treatable?"

"No."

"Is he to stay at home?"

"Yes."

"Can he fall asleep?"

"No. Not till they figure out what it is."

"Are they coming today?"

"In five minutes." I heard a poof.

"We're early!" Dr. Rip Studwell said. He came over to me and lifted the washcloth. "Oh, goodness, this could be severe. And this is really weird."

"How so?" Wanda asked.

"Only mythical creatures can get this." He said.

* * *

Ooooh, cliffy! Okay, tell me what you guys think. I will update sooner than I did last time!


End file.
